Kyo aux yeux de démon
by Pieces of Red
Summary: Voici une série de one-shots qui prennent place juste après les retrouvailles de Kyo et Yuya à la fin de Samurai Deeper Kyo et avant le chapitre bonus et sans paroles du dernier tome. Il s'agira de plusieurs scénarios sur ce qui a pu se passer avant qu'ils n'emménagent dans leur petit nid douillet d'amoureux Probables lemons donc c'est M !
1. 1 - Nouveau départ

**Sommaire :** Kyo est enfin de retour après trois ans.

C'est le point de départ d'une série de one-shots sur ce qui se passe après la scène où Yuya et lui se retrouvent et avant le chapitre spécial dessiné au crayon. Les chapitres n'auront pas de liens entre eux, ce sont plus des hypothèses sur ce qui les a mené tous les deux au chapitre bonus.

 **Couple principal :** KyoxYuya parce que j'adore ce couple !

 **Disclaimer:** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartiens pas, ce n'est pas faute de le répéter.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

.

 **Kyo aux yeux de démon**

.

 **One Shot :**

 **Nouveau départ**

.

.

.

.

.

\- Planche à pain, grouille-toi on s'en va, fit Kyo en s'éloignant de la maison de leurs amis.

\- Kyo attend, l'appela Kyoshiro du perron. Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu plus longtemps ?

\- C'est vrai Kyo, acquieça Sakuya qui se tenait près de son mari, vous n'êtes pas obligés de partir tout de suite.

Kyo posa son regard rubis sur Yuya qui attendait avec le couple, un grand sac d'affaires sur le dos et son chapeau noué autour du cou.

Elle rougit devant la douceur de ses yeux carmins et avança d'un pas avant d'en faire un deuxième et de le rejoindre rapidement.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans rien dire, puis Yuya lui sourit et il se tourna pour reprendre sa marche.

L'ancienne chasseuse de primes se retourna une dernière fois vers Kyoshiro et Sakuya et leur fit de grands signes et un immense sourire.

\- A bientôt vous deux ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de rattraper Kyo.

\- Prenez soin de vous ! Cria Sakuya.

\- Et sois gentil avec Yuya-chan Kyo ! S'autorisa à crier Kyoshiro.

Kyo ricana et leva son sabre en guise d'au-revoir. Yuya sourit au samouraï en lui demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

\- C'est moi qui décide comment je traite mes serviteurs, répondit-il dans un sourire espiègle.

\- De quoi ?!

Kyoshiro et Sakuya eurent le sourire aux lèvres en les regardant s'éloigner pendant que Yuya criait sur Kyo.

La jeune shamane s'appuya contre son mari et sourit.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Kyoshiro en passant un bras sur son épaule avant de la serrer contre lui. Il a du beaucoup lui manquer.

\- Oh je pense qu'elle a aussi beaucoup manqué à Kyo, ajouta Sakuya.

\- Il ne le dira jamais, fit son mari.

\- Le fait qu'il soit revenu en dit suffisamment tu ne crois pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Kyoshiro lui sourit et embrassa tendrement son front.

\- Je pense que tu as raison ma chérie.

Sakuya rougit et eut un petit sourire timide comme chaque fois qu'il l'appelait de cette façon. Elle ne s'y était toujours pas habituée après trois ans.

...

Après plusieurs heures de marche, Yuya remarqua que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle saisit la manche du kimono de Kyo qui s'arrêta pour se tourner vers elle.

Il fut à nouveau surpris, sans pour autant le montrer, par sa nouvelle apparence.

Son visage était plus adulte, ses formes un peu plus marquées, et ses cheveux blonds bien plus longs. Contrairement à leurs voyages d'autrefois, de longues mèches tombaient sur ses épaules.

Yuya rougit devant le visage impassible de Kyo et son silence. Elle fit doucement glisser sa main sur le bras de Kyo avant de la laisser retomber à son côté. Il ne devait plus être habitué à avoir quelqu'un avec lui et peut-être qu'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à son contact.

\- Hm, Kyo ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le samouraï ne répondit pas et leva doucement la main vers son visage. Yuya rougit plus encore lorsqu'il posa sa grande main chaude sur sa joue et caressa lentement sa peau avec son pouce.

Il n'avait fait ce geste qu'une seule fois, après qu'elle ait stoppé sa transformation en monstre sans conscience et assoiffé de sang trois ans plus tôt.

Yuya sentit son coeur battre plus fort alors que Kyo glissait sa main sur son oreille et dans les mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage. Il la rapprocha de lui par la nuque et plongea son regard rubis dans le sien. Il ne laissait passer aucune émotion et elle en fut un peu inquiète.

Yuya posa une main sur son torse comme pour le ramener à lui.

\- Kyo ?...

\- Tu as changé, dit-il simplement.

Yuya sentit son visage la brûler. Elle ne rêvait donc pas... depuis son retour il était...

Kyo était différent.

C'était comme dans la Tour rouge...

Il était doux.

Dans ses gestes, dans son regard... comme ce jour-là. Le jour du dernier combat.

Le jour de leur séparation.

Yuya sentit une boule dans sa gorge et ses yeux verts s'embuèrent. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser tout sentiment négatif en se disant qu'il était là maintenant, qu'il était revenu.

\- E-et est-ce que c'est mal ? Murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Non, répondit Kyo avant de la relâcher et de se détourner. C'est juste que... il s'arrêta alors, gardant le silence une minute ou deux avant d'ajouter si doucement qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre :

\- Je n'étais pas là...

Yuya sentit son coeur se serrer d'émotion.

Il ne disait jamais ce qu'il ressentait habituellement, mais trois ans s'étaient écoulés. Trois ans qu'ils avaient été séparés... Trois ans qu'il avait passé seul, comme elle, mais à l'autre bout du globe.

Trois ans qu'il avait du supporter loin de son pays, loin de ses amis...

Elle imaginait qu'il avait du se sentir terriblement seul lui aussi.

Son dos lui faisait maintenant face. Ce dos qu'elle avait suivit des mois, presque un an avant qu'ils ne soient séparés de la façon la plus brutale.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?... murmura-t-elle doucement.

Kyo resta silencieux pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

Puis il tourna lentement son visage vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Pas du tout...

Une boule se forma à nouveau dans la gorge de Yuya.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait cru ce qu'il venait de répondre, mais pas elle.

Ses yeux étaient si tendres...

Pour la deuxième fois depuis que le démon aux yeux rouges était réapparu dans sa vie, Yuya ne put retenir l'élan d'affection qui la submergeait.

Elle laissa son sac tomber sur le sol et se jeta dans les bras de Kyo pour le serrer aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Elle respira son odeur si familière, si masculine à pleins poumons, les larmes montant encore à ses yeux avant qu'elle ne puisse plus rien faire pour retenir ses sentiments si longtemps réprimés et qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots.

Tout lui revint en mémoire et un flot de souvenirs douloureux se déversa sur son coeur.

Elle se remémora la terreur qui l'avait envahie en le voyant disparaître sous les ruines de la tour rouge, le vide qui s'était étendu dans toute son âme parce qu'il n'était plus là, qu'elle n'entendait plus sa voix ni ne voyait ses magnifiques yeux rouges, la tristesse de voir tout leurs amis se séparer, la solitude de devoir vivre à nouveau seule, l'horreur et la souffrance de devoir vivre sans lui, sans savoir si elle le reverrait un jour...

\- Kyooo, gémit-elle en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Le samourai ferma les yeux, la voix emplie de douleur de Yuya lui comprima brutalement la poitrine.

Il songea qu'il faudrait lui faire comprendre que sa souffrance était terminée, qu'elle n'aurait plus à attendre, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule, qu'il la protègerait et qu'il la rendrait heureuse lui-même.

 _ **"Yuya"**_ avait-il soufflé _**"sois heureuse."**_

Il pensait qu'il allait vraiment y passer quand il avait dit ça. Il pensait qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais... et malgré ce que cela pouvait signifier, il voulait qu'elle vive.

Il ne se sacrifiait pas pour rien.

Elle devait vivre et elle devait être heureuse, même sans lui.

Kyo enroula ses bras autour de son petit corps encore secoué par les sanglots et les gémissements. Il était certain que pleurer lui permettait d'évacuer tous ces sentiments terribles qui avaient du être son quotidien pendant son absence. Mais cela ne réduisait pas la douleur qui s'emparait de lui en entendants ses sanglots déchirants.

Kyo la serra dans ses bras, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur, de ce sentiment de bien-être et de bonheur que seule sa présence lui procurait.

Tout doucement, ses pleurs se calmèrent. Les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps s'espacèrent de plus en plus puis elle hoqueta doucement, les larmes roulant sur ses joues mais le flot se tarissant lentement.

Elle murmura son prénom en se serrant encore contre lui, bercée par les battements de son coeur, forts et rassurants. _Il était bien là, il était revenu._

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-elle contre sa poitrine.

Il eut un petit ricanement.

\- Ca c'est une évidence planche à pain, fit-il avec un sourire en coin qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de voir.

Yuya se redressa vivement pour le foudroyer du regard. Le sourire de Kyo s'élargit.

Le nez et les yeux de sa planche à pain étaient rouges et quelques larmes s'échappaient encore de ses paupières.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent et il saisit son petit visage dans ses mains pour essuyer le coin de ses yeux. Yuya rougit, le laissant faire et savourant la douceur que Kyo semblait très enclein à lui montrer depuis ce fameux jour.

\- Tu te moques de moi, murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard émeraude dans ses deux magnifiques rubis.

Kyo caressa ses joues avec ses pouces et se pencha pour appuyer son front contre le sien. Yuya ferma les yeux, sentant la peau chaude de Kyo contre la sienne et son souffle tiède sur ses lèvres.

Elle était tellement bien, dans ses bras, contre lui, respirant son odeur et profitant cette toute nouvelle intimité.

\- Planche à pain, réveille-toi, murmura Kyo avec un petit ricanement.

Yuya rit doucement, encadrant à son tour le visage de Kyo entre ses mains.

Elle eut une montée d'émotion en se disant qu'il fut un temps où il ne l'aurait jamais laissé ne serait-ce que s'approcher de lui.

Le samurai ferma les yeux, laissant les mains douces et délicates de Yuya caresser tendrement sa peau.

Elle fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur ses joues, ses tempes puis redescendit sur sa mâchoire.

Elle prenait tout son temps, se remémorant ses traits, la texture de sa peau, son odeur... Heureuse comme jamais de savoir que Kyo ne la repousserait pas, qu'il avait suffisamment confiance en elle pour la laisser faire et baisser complètement sa garde.

Kyo avait toute confiance en Yuya, il avait appris à la connaître durant leur voyage. Il l'avait vue le protéger de nombreuses fois, elle lui avait même sauvé la vie, se forçait-il à se rappeler.

Le sang, son corps immobile étendu là devant lui, alors qu'il était certain d'avoir pu la protéger du coup de sabre dévastateur de Nobunaga.

Son coeur s'était arrêté de battre.

Il l'avait crue morte.

La cri effroyable qui lui avait déchiré la gorge avait choqué tout ceux qui étaient présents, lui le premier.

Il avait comprit alors à quel point elle était importante pour lui.

A quel point il...

\- Yuya, souffla-t-il soudain, frottant son front contre celui de sa planche à pain.

Quand il l'avait revue, en vie, il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de sa vie, et jamais aussi heureux.

Le bonheur...

Un démon comme lui avait trouvé le bonheur avec un être aussi bon, généreux et désintéressé...

Yuya était une femme irremplaçable, sa valeur était inestimable et elle était à lui, elle le voulait, lui.

Kyo aux yeux de démon.

Celui que son propre clan avait rejeté.

Alors que les seuls êtres qui lui avait montré de l'affection attendaient tous quelque chose de lui.

Le roi rouge.

Son maître.

Elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé.

Elle n'attendait rien de lui.

Elle n'en avait rien à faire de sa force, de son pouvoir, de ce qu'il pouvait lui donner par son héritage de Mibu.

C'était lui qu'elle voulait.

Kyo.

Le samouraï le plus fort de tous les temps, l'homme solitaire qui préférait se comporter comme un gamin avec celle qu'il aimait plutôt que de lui laisser voir ce que renfermait son coeur... Le petit garçon orphelin qui n'avait aucune idée de ses origines, qui avait vécu seul et détesté.

Tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était en réalité, c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

Lui et seulement lui.

Yuya sentit Kyo la soulever dans ses bras et elle ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise par ce geste.

Elle vit son regard rouge chercher le sien, une lueur de curiosité, d'envie et aussi un besoin de reconnaissance brillant au fond de ses yeux.

\- Kyo ? Murmura-t-elle.

Il essaya de parler, de lui dire ce qu'il... mais il n'y arrivait pas, il se maudissait d'être aussi lâche et de ne pas lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?...

Il jura, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Puis il laissa échapper une question qui les choqua tous les deux.

\- Tu resteras toujours avec moi ? Demanda-t-il, une note d'incertitude dans la voix habituellement si sûre.

Yuya ouvrit de grands yeux humides.

\- Kyo...

Son démon baissa les yeux, se reprochant de s'être laissé aller de la sorte devant elle.

\- C'est rien, grogna-t-il en reprenant un masque de dur à cuir.

Mais Yuya n'était pas dupe. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait entendu et ce qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux.

Des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues et en sentant leur odeur, Kyo avait relevé la tête.

\- Plancha à p-

\- Oui Kyo, acquieça-t-elle en l'interrompant.

\- De q- hey je t'ai rien demandé, fit-il en détournant à nouveau les yeux.

\- Si, tu m'as demandé quelque chose, affirma Yuya en caressant ses cheveux au niveau de la nuque. Et ma réponse est oui.

Il refusa de la regarder, aussi embarrassé qu'il était possible pour Kyo aux yeux de démon.

Yuya sourit, émue de voir à quel point il pouvait se comporter comme un enfant parfois.

Et il lui prouvait encore à quel point il lui faisait confiance en se montrant aussi vulnérable devant elle.

\- Kyo, murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Je resterais toujours avec toi... jamais je ne te laisserais, jamais je te le jure.

\- ...

\- De toute façon c'est trop tard... ajouta-t-elle en respirant son parfum, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi maintenant...

A ces mots, elle sentit les bras de Kyo l'entourer et la serrer contre lui avec force. Yuya fit une petite grimace de douleur mais elle savait qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il la serrait un peu trop fort.

Elle ne dit rien et le serra contre elle aussi, heureuse qu'il l'accepte à ses côtés et qu'il refuse de vivre sans elle.

Ils se séparèrent plusieurs minutes après cette étreinte, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, un sourire satisfait pour l'un et très ému pour l'autre sur le visage.

\- Allons-y planche à pain, fit Kyo avec un sourire en coin avant de la reposer à terre.

Yuya pouffa des joues rouges et lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

\- J-j'ai grandi pendant ton absence ! Se défendit-elle en ramassant son sac.

\- J'ai sentit ça, ajouta Kyo avec un sourire pervers.

\- !

Yuya ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes, choquée par ses propos et plus encore par la joie qu'elle en ressentait.

\- J-je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses ! S'écria-t-elle alors, rouge comme une pivoine en remettant son sac sur le dos.

\- C'est ça planche à pain, j'ai vu ton petit sourire, la taquina Kyo en s'éloignant.

\- N-n'importe quoi !

\- C'est pas la peine de jouer les innocentes, je sais que t'es contente, continua-t-il pour la faire enrager.

\- C'est pas vrai du tout Kyo ! S'égosilla-t-elle avant de le rattraper pour tirer sur la manche de son kimono.

Il la traîna derrière lui en riant tandis qu'elle essayait de l'arrêter en rougissant chaque seconde un peu plus.

Bien sûr elle n'accepterait jamais de dire que Kyo avait parfaitement deviné ses véritables pensées.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé de ce premier chapitre ?

Je voulais voir la suite de leur réunion dans le manga, au moment où ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux.

C'est vrai que le chapitre bonus nous confirme qu'ils sont bien ensemble, qu'ils vivent même dans une petite maison-restaurant. Et c'était plutôt marrant quand Kyoshiro et Sakuya, certains que Kyo vit avec Yuya, demandent où il est et que Yuya rougit en nous faisant croire qu'elle ne voit pas pourquoi il serait là.

C'est drôle qu'elle soit si timide et qu'elle continue de nier leur "relation" lol. J'ai vraiment bien aimé ce chapitre, et surtout avec Luciole qui a voyagé un peu partout, est devenu pirate (?) et qui finit par partir de chez eux dans la direction opposée que celle indiquée par Yuya, c'est juste une case mais elle est à mourir de rire.

Akira n'a toujours pas dépassé Kyo mais au moins il peut se battre contre lui autant qu'il le souhaite, avec Tokito qui les surveille. C'est aussi intéressant qu'elle se mette à reproduire le même schéma que lui avec Kyo dans le temps.

Et Bontenmaru qui veut piquer la petite bouteille d'aphrodisiaque que Okuni leur a offert, les petits bols lapin et loup d'Hanna qui symbolisent Yuya et Kyo.

La seule chose qui m'a un peu manqué c'est de voir Kyo et Yuya ensemble, il ne fait que rentrer à la fin et c'est seulement dans la version anglaise qu'il sous entend qu'il a besoin d'un peu de "contact".

Enfin j'aurais bien aimé voir Yuya enceinte ou qu'ils aient des enfants, ou au moins les voir intéragir un peu plus, c'est un peu dommage mais dans l'ensemble c'était syma à regarder.

En tous cas moi je continue sur ma lancée, je veux aller plus dans le détail de comment ils en sont venus à vivre ensemble, à avoir cette maison et surtout la direction qu'à prise leur relation après leurs retrouvailles.

A plus !


	2. 2 - Jalousie

**Sommaire :** Kyo est enfin de retour après trois ans.

C'est le point de départ d'une série de one-shots sur ce qui se passe après la scène où Yuya et lui se retrouvent et avant le chapitre spécial dessiné au crayon. Les chapitres n'auront pas de liens entre eux, ce sont plus des hypothèses sur ce qui les a mené tous les deux au chapitre bonus.

 **Couple principal :** KyoxYuya parce que j'adore ce couple !

 **Disclaimer:** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartiens pas, ce n'est pas faute de le répéter.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

.

 **Kyo aux yeux de démon**

.

 **One Shot :**

 **Jalousie**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo, Yuya et Kyoshiro arrivèrent à la nuit tombée dans la maison que ce dernier partageait maintenant avec sa chère et tendre Sakuya.

Celle-ci les attendait, toute excitée devant la petite cabane au style traditionnel.

\- Yuya-san ! Kyo ! S'écria-t-elle avant de courir vers eux et de trébucher sur une pierre.

Kyoshiro la rattrapa immédiatement avant qu'elle ne tombe parterre. Elle se mit à rire gaiement alors qu'il l'aidait à se remettre debout.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant, j'étais tellement heureuse de vous voir !

Kyo eut un sourire moqueur et Yuya se mit à rire avant de la rejoindre pour la serrer dans ses bras avec force.

La jeune shamane se mit alors à pleurer, émue de cette tendresse que lui témoignait la petite soeur que son frère Nozomu avait élevé. Yuya rit à nouveau et rompit l'étreinte pour essuyer ses larmes en souriant affectueusement.

\- Tout va bien Sakuya-san ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sakuya hocha la tête, essuyant les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux. Elle était très contente de la revoir après trois ans.

\- J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi tu sais, expliqua la jeune brune. J'avais vraiment peur pour toi et j'étais très inquiète...

Kyoshiro se glissa dans la conversation, posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa femme en la ramenant contre lui. Elle se retourna vers lui et il sourit alors qu'elle rougissait.

\- Elle n'a pas arrêté de me dire de venir te chercher, dit-il. Elle avait peur que tu te fasse attaquer par des bandits, des ours, des loups ou encore que tu continues à chasser des mises à prix.

Yuya rit de bon coeur, Sakuya était si gênée par l'annonce de son mari qu'elle bredouillait des excuses avec une adorable expression et les joues roses.

\- Bon, interrompit Kyo, tu as préparé à manger au moins ? Demanda-t-il en se moquant un peu d'elle.

Sakuya se reprit immédiatement et acquieça avec un grand sourire.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Yuya ne pu empêcher un sentiment de jalousie lui pincer le coeur une seconde. Après tout, elle avait l'habitude que Kyo la taquine mais pas de le voir faire avec une autre femme, qui plus est la première, peut-être même encore la seule qu'il ait jamais aimé.

Yuya était vraiment folle amoureuse de lui et le lui avait même avoué lors de son dernier combat contre Nobunaga qui avait volé le corps de son frère. Et même s'il lui avait semblé que le sentiment était réciproque, Kyo n'avait pas été totalement clair sur la question.

\- Allons-y, j'ai préparé tout un tas de-oups!

Kyoshiro et Kyo l'avait rattrapée in extremis avant qu'elle ne tombe tête la première en trébuchant sur la première marche de l'entrée de la maison. Yuya se figea, son regard émeraude fixé sur la main de Kyo qui agrippait le bras de Sakuya.

Elle sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement et ravala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Kyo se tourna vers elle en lui disant qu'elle avait intérêt à bien regarder devant elle parce qu'il ne viendrait pas l'aider si elle tombait aussi.

Yuya masqua sa jalousie et son sentiment de rejet par un sourire crispé, fermant les yeux pour ne pas lui laisser voir ses émotions.

Kyo remarqua le manque de sincérité dans le sourire habituellement naturel et innocent de sa planche à pain, surtout qu'elle ne s'était pas mise à l'incendier pour être aussi goujat, alcoolique et bla bla bla.

Il avait déjà relâché Sakuya qui était entrée dans la maison avec Kyoshiro et revint sur ses pas pour la rejoindre.

\- T'as perdu ta langue planche à pain ? Fit-il en attrapant sa queue de cheval et en tirant légèrement dessus, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Yuya le repoussa et se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle ne voulait pas que Kyo voit ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment précis.

 _C'était ridicule_ , se disait-elle elle-même, _Sakuya a Kyoshiro, pourquoi je suis aussi jalouse ?!_

Elle rejoignit le couple, Sakuya était déjà assise à table et Kyoshiro servait. Il suprit le regard de Yuya et fit un sourire un peu niais.

\- Ce serait dommage de gâcher toute cette belle nourriture, expliqua-t-il en posant des bols remplis sur la table.

Yuya ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une grimace dégoûtée à la vue morbide et répugnante qu'offrait ces "plats".

Sakuya surprit son regard et rougit en se trifouillant les doigts.

\- C-ca n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est t-très bon, s'excusa-t-elle.

Yuya sentit son irritation fondre comme neige au soleil. Sakuya était si adorable et spontanée, pas étonnant que Kyo soit tombé sous son charme.

 _C'est malin de te faire du mal pauvre idiote_ , songea Yuya en venant en aide au mari de la shamane et en ravalant une nouvelle boule dans sa gorge.

Kyo les rejoignit rapidement, toujours intrigué par le comportement de Yuya plus tôt. Il prit place près de Kyoshiro qui venait de s'assoir et saisit immédiatement une bouteille de saké.

\- C'est Sakuya qui l'a prise celle-ci, expliqua Kyoshiro en jetant un oeil complice à sa femme. Elle sait que c'est celle que tu préfères.

Kyo leva un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin à l'adresse de la jeune femme qui sourit timidement. Yuya se crispa, toujours aussi peu habituée à ce type d'échange entre son démon et une autre femme.

Kyo remarqua le changement chez sa planche à pain, il pensait comprendre à présent. Mais juste par précaution il poussa un peu plus loin.

\- Sakuya, appela-t-il, sans quitter Yuya des yeux.

Elle avait faillit lâcher le bol que Kyoshiro lui avait tendu. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kyo, plus moqueur celui-ci.

\- Oui Kyo ? Demanda la jeune shamane en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

\- Tu me sers quelque chose ? Dit-il toujours en observant Yuya. Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus après tout.

Yuya se pinça les lèvres, les yeux de Kyo se mirent à briller plus intensément, son sourire s'élargissant. Kyoshiro qui ne comprenait pas vraiment leur échange au départ se surpris à sourire en voyant le manège de son ami.

\- Oh euh oui si tu veux, bredouilla Sakuya qui se redressa pour saisir le bol de Kyo et le servir.

Se faisant elle faillit renverser la caraffe d'eau, la soupe et le riz, sauvés par les réflexes des trois autres convives. Kyoshiro se mit à rire, Kyo sourit en dévoilant ses canines pointues et Yuya se contenta de se redresser sur son coussin.

\- Toujours aussi maladroite, commenta Kyo en tournant son attention de nouveau sur sa blonde préférée. Ne t'inquiète pas si Kyoshiro n'est pas là je me ferai un plaisir de venir t'aider...

Il laissa la phrase en suspend, se délectant de la rougeur sur les joues de Yuya et de la façon dont elle mangeait, la main crispée sur son bol de soupe.

Elle bouillonait de l'intérieur, pensa Kyo en tentant de la pousser jusqu'au point de rupture. Il voulait voir son feu se répendre, sa voix lui vriller les tympans, ses petites mains le saisir par le col du kimono pour lui hurler dessus afin qu'il puisse en profiter pour la tripoter un peu, histoire de la faire enrager encore plus.

Il était excité par son petit jeu, Kyoshiro et Sakuya pouvaient clairement le voir, sauf Yuya qui était trop occupée à fusiller son riz blanc des yeux.

\- Hey Sakuya, tu ne veux pas t'assoir plus près ? Demanda Kyo, tu pourrais me servir sans tout faire tomber et puis on pourrait rattraper le temps perd-

\- Bon cette fois ça suffit ! S'exclama Yuya qui se releva d'un bon et sorti de la cuisine.

\- Ah Yuya-chan !

\- Yuya-san !

Kyo se leva lentement et suivi sa planche à pain en jetant un regard espiègle au couple.

\- Pas la peine de venir nous chercher, fit-il dans un sourire carnassier. On a des tas de choses à se raconter...

Le couple rougit, connaissant Kyo ils auraient tout sauf une discussion amicale sur le patio...

Kyo rattrapa bien vite Yuya qui s'était arrêtée devant un arbre un peu plus loin. Elle tremblait, de ce que pouvait voir Kyo, il jubilait. Elle tentait encore de retenir sa colère et il n'aurait qu'à souffler sur les braises pour qu'elles prennent.

\- Planche à pain, appela-t-il avec un sourire qu'elle arrivait à entendre.

Sauf que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de l'appeler par ce petit surnom vexant quand il appelait la seule femme qu'il ait officiellement aimé par son prénom, et deux fois de suite après avoir flirté avec elle depuis leur arrivée.

\- La ferme Kyo ! S'écria-t-elle en se retournant d'un seul coup, les yeux débordants de larmes.

Kyo s'arrêta immédiatement, pris au dépourvu par sa réaction. Il pensait qu'elle se retenait d'exploser pas de pleurer.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Continua Yuya en le repoussant des deux mains, le faisant reculer d'un pas car il ne souhaitait pas lui opposer la moindre résistance. Pourquoi tu joues avec moi comme ça ?! Ca te fait rire à ce point ?! Ca t'amuse de me faire du mal ?!

\- Dis pas ça, répondit immédiatement Kyo en fronçant les soucils. Tu sais que je le fais pas pour te blesser, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es comme ça avec elle et pas avec moi ?! Hurla-t-elle en le repoussant à nouveau. Pourquoi tu l'appelle par son prénom ?! Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec elle alors que moi-

Et elle éclata en sanglots avant de s'enfuir. Kyo la rattrapa bien vite en la balançant sur son épaule et il courut s'enfoncer dans la forêt qui entourait la maison. Il avait un sacré paquet de choses à dire et il préfèrait mourir que le dire devant un comité.

Sakuya et Kyoshiro rougirent et s'éloignèrent de la fenêtre à laquelle ils avaient collé l'oreille. Il toussèrent légèrement, sûrs d'avoir été surpris par les sens aiguisés de Kyo.

Yuya criait et pleurait en même temps, folle de douleur et de jalousie. Elle voulait que Kyo l'appelle par son prénom aussi, elle voulait qu'il soit prévenant avec elle aussi, qu'il l'aide, qu'il la traite comme une femme, comme une femme qu'il aime.

Autant que Sakuya.

\- Je t'aime tellement Kyo ! Cria-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je t'aime plus qu'elle ! C'est moi qui t'aime le plus-

Elle s'interrompit car elle n'arrivait plus à parler, elle s'étouffait presque avec ses larmes.

Elle sentit Kyo resserrer son étreinte sur elle tandis qu'il continuait à courir pour s'éloigner le plus possible.

Finalement il arriva près d'un sentier et s'arrêta, jugeant que c'était suffisant. Il déposa Yuya à terre et la saisit par les épaules fermement.

\- Regarde-moi planche à pain ! Ordonna-t-il.

Yuya secoua violemment la tête de gauche à droite, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à parler dans l'état où elle était, elle ne voulait rien voir, rien entendre, elle voulait que sa douleur s'arrête, elle voulait disparaître.

Kyo saisit son visage des deux mains et la força à relever la tête pour le regarder. Ses larmes brouillaient ses yeux émeraudes, ses joues étaient rouges et ses lèvres laissaient échapper des sanglots et des gémissements qui arrachaient le coeur de Kyo.

Il posa son front contre le sien, appuyant contre sa tête, ses doigts s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Planche à pain, appela-t-il d'une voix rauque et tendue. Ecoute-moi. Ecoute-moi...

\- N-nooon, refusa Yuya en tentant de le repousser maladroitement car elle ne voyait plus rien.

\- Bon sang Yuya regarde-moi ! S'écria alors le samouraï, sa voix forte resonnant autour d'eux, semblant couvrir tout le reste.

Elle eut un hoquet de suprise et cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision de ses larmes. Kyo les essuya de ses pouces, caressant par la même occasion les joues rougies de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux raconter comme conneries, reprocha-t-il en se redressant. Tu comprends vraiment rien.

\- Q-quoi ?... Hoqueta-t-elle en reniflant.

\- Il faut que je te dise les choses pour que ce soit clair dans ta petite tête ? Demanda-t-il dans un grognement.

\- De quoi tu...

\- Bon puisque t'es bête en plus d'être moche, je vais te le dire avec des mots simples pour que tu comprennes bien, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Yuya fronça les sourcils, prête à l'incendier parce qu'elle était loin, mais alors très loin d'avoir envie de rire.

\- Tu es à moi, gronda soudainement Kyo avec possessivité.

Yuya sentit son visage la brûler tout à coup, son corp entier embrasé par le regard bouillonnant du démon qui faisait battre son coeur depuis plus tout ce temps.

\- Tu m'appartiens, gronda-t-il avec le même ton, et si t'es assez débile pour croire que j'en ai après Sakuya alors que j'ai passé ces trois dernières années à essayer de revenir le plus vite possible pour te retrouver alors t'es vraiement la reine des cruches !

\- Ky-Kyo, souffla Yuya, n'osant y croire.

Kyo eut un sourire en coin.

\- Vas pas te faire des idées, fit-il cette fois sur le ton de la moquerie, c'est parce que j'ai entendu ta voix insupportable me hurler dans le crâne jour et nuit que je dis ça.

\- Kyo ! Explosa Yuya, rouge de colère et d'embarras de s'être fait berner par les mots du démon.

\- Ah oui, je voulais récupérer mon sabre aussi, il me le faut pour me battre, pas que j'en ai eu besoin pendant mon absence vu que je suis l'homme le plus fort, ajouta-t-il avec arrogance.

\- Grrr ! Grogna-t-elle en le fusillant des yeux. Si c'est comme ça tu n'as qu'à prendre ton sabre et repartir avec !

Kyo sourit et la rapprocha encore de lui quand elle essaya de s'eloigner alors qu'il tenait son visage entre ses mains.

\- T'es une fille chiante, idiote, plate et bruyante, continua Kyo, s'amusant follement des diverses veines rouges qui apparaissent un peu partout sur le visage de sa planche à pain.

\- Si je suis si horrible que ça pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille ?! S'écria Yuya en sentant de nouveau des larmes envahir ses yeux.

Kyo jura, ce n'était pas le moment de s'adonner à son passe-temps favori ! Sa petite planche à pain comprenait tout de travers.

\- Je répète que t'es débile si tu comprends toujours pas, grogna Kyo en posant à nouveau son front contre celui de Yuya.

\- Alors parle-moi, gémit soudain Yuya en le suppliant des yeux. Dis-moi si je suis si bête et que je ne comprends rien !

\- Tu ne vois pas planche à pain ? Demanda alors Kyo en plongeant ses yeux rouges dans ses deux grandes émeraudes brillantes de larmes. Regarde bien.

Yuya ne put rien répondre devant le regard du démon qui avait hanté ses pensées depuis leur première rencontre. Ses yeux magnifiques de la couleur du rubis le plus pur lui laissait entrevoir tant d'émotions fortes qu'elle en frissonna.

Kyo lui montrait tout sans chercher à se cacher, sans chercher à se soustraire.

Yuya sentit les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues.

\- C'est toi que je veux, grogna le véritable Mibu en les essuyant avec douceur de ses pouces.

Il était sincère.

Il était revenu pour elle. Il la voulait elle.

\- Pas Sakuya, gémit doucement Yuya dans une interrogation qui n'avait pourtant plus lieu d'être.

Kyo claqua sa langue en signe d'irritation.

\- Faut vraiment que t'arrête d'écouter tout ce que dit Okuni, soupira Kyo en la prenant dans ses bras.

Yuya s'agrippa à lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille, ce qui le fit ricaner au-dessus d'elle. Elle eut une moue boudeuse mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant. Elle avait tellement rêvé se retrouver ainsi dans les bras de Kyo, comment pouvait-elle le repousser après l'aveu qu'il venait de faire ?

\- Bon, interrompit Kyo, maintenant qu'on a mis les choses au clair, il est temps de tenir ma parole.

Yuya sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertebrale et releva lentement la tête pour voir le visage de son démon.

Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un rouge sombre qui brillaient d'une lueur sauvage et sa bouche était étirée en un sourire carnassier.

\- K-Kyo ?... souffla la jeune Yuya.

Elle faillit tomber tant ses jambes tremblaient.

\- Il est temps de te montrer ce qu'est un homme, murmura Kyo d'une voix rauque et sensuelle en collant le corps de Yuya au sien, ses mains agrippant à pleines mains les fesses rebondies de la chasseuse de primes.

\- He-hein que quoi ?... s'étonna la jeune femme, trop chamboulée par la voix de Kyo et la chaleur fiévreuse de son crops musclé plaqué contre le sien pour pouvoir s'offusque de ce geste pervers.

\- Je t'avais bien dis que je te ferais des trucs terribles non ? Souffla Kyo dans l'oreille rouge de sa belle avant de mordiller doucement le cartilage entre ses dents pour la faire gémir.

\- Ahn !

\- Je me dois de tenir ma promesse planche à pain, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Kyo avant de la soulever contre lui, la forçant à passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches solides.

\- K-Kyo ! S'écria alors Yuya, comprenant soudain les allusions de son démon et la raison pour laquelle il la tenait si étroitement serrrée contre lui à présent. Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je vais faire de toi une femme planche à pain, ricana Kyo en s'enfonçant plus loin dans la forêt. Réjouis-toi !

\- Que-quoi ?! S'écria Yuya en se laissant entraînée par son premier et seul amant. N-non Kyo ! A-attends ! KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Le cri strident de la jeune femme atteint la cabane du couple qui les avait laissé partir. Sakuya rougit furieusement tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait des narines de son mari.

Autant dire qu'ils ne les revirent pas avant le lendemain...

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

.

.


	3. 3 - Patience est mère de vertue

**Sommaire :** Kyo est enfin de retour après trois ans.

C'est le point de départ d'une série de one-shots sur ce qui se passe après la scène où Yuya et lui se retrouvent et avant le chapitre spécial dessiné au crayon. Les chapitres n'auront pas de liens entre eux, ce sont plus des hypothèses sur ce qui les a mené tous les deux au chapitre bonus.

 **Couple principal :** KyoxYuya parce que j'adore ce couple !

 **Disclaimer:** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartiens pas, ce n'est pas faute de le répéter.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

.

 **Kyo aux yeux de démon**

.

 **One-shot**

 **Patience est mère de vertue**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo et Yuya avaient quitté la maison de Kyoshiro et Sakuya après plusieurs jours de festivités pour les retrouvailles de toute la bande.

Ils avaient ensuite repris la route chacun de leur côté en se promettant de se revoir tous bientôt.

Kyo et Yuya étaient partis ensemble.

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'ils arpentaient les routes.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une forêt de pins cette nuit là pour installer leur petit campement.

La jeune femme fit un feu et Kyo partit chasser un lapin ou deux pour le dîner. Rapide comme il était il revint bien vite avec deux bêtes qu'il avait déjà achevées et écorchées, une casserole d'eau bouillant l'attendant déjà.

Yuya sortit une couverture qu'elle posa sur le sol un peu plus loin. Kyo l'observa sans rien dire, adossé à un arbre et parcourant de ses yeux, les hanches et les fesses rebondies de sa planche à pain pendant qu'elle se penchait pour préparer le camp.

Bien sûr l'appeler ainsi n'avait maintenant aucun sens, mais c'était son petit surnom à lui...

Et il avait très envie d'aller vérifier de ses mains à quel point elle avait mûri pendant sa longue absence.

Yuya ne se retourna pas mais elle sentait le regard brûlant de Kyo sur elle. C'était comme si il la caressait de ses grandes mains chaudes et elle sentit son visage chauffer ainsi que son ventre.

Un sourire de prédateur naquit sur les lèvres de Kyo en sentant le changement dans l'air. Son corps était décidément bien moins timide qu'elle. Mais il ne bougea pas, l'observant ensuite plonger les morceaux de deux lapins qu'il avait attrapés et qu'elle avait découpés dans l'eau bouillante.

Yuya rougissait toujours mais elle tenta de se concentrer sur la cuisson des deux rongeurs en ajoutant quelques herbes et épices qu'elle gardait dans son sac. Elle avait aussi des provisions que Sakuya et Kyoshiro lui avait gentiment donné, un peu de riz, du pain et aussi deux bouteilles de saké.

Elle y avait mit deux couvertures dont l'une était à présent étendue sur le sol et deux yukatas.

Il faudrait qu'ils s'arrêtent dans la prochaine ville pour acheter un peu plus de provisions maintenant qu'ils étaient deux. Et il faudrait aussi qu'ils gardent de l'argent pour aller aux sources chaudes... Ah elle devrait chasser d'autres têtes mises à prix également, il fallait renflouer les caisses et-

Kyo l'observait tandis que toutes ces pensées lui traversaient la tête, son expression se faisant tour à tour gênée, songeuse, puis concentrée. Il eut un petit sourire amusé.

Il se redressa et s'approcha lentement de Yuya qui tournait les morceaux de lapins dans la casserole. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira la délicieuse odeur de lapin confit dans son jus.

\- Hmm, murmura-t-elle soudain, arrêtant une seconde Kyo dans son élan, ça sent merveilleusement bon.

\- Tu devrais pas faire ce genre de bruit planche à pain, murmura soudain à son oreille la voix chaude et sensuelle de son démon. Ca pourrait être pris comme une invitation, finit-il avant de mordiller un peu le cartilage tendre.

\- Hann, Yuya ne put retenir un petit gémissement qui la fit rougir furieusement.

Elle se retourna rapidement vers Kyo et son coeur faillit bondir hors de sa poitrine en voyant à quel point son visage était proche du sien. Elle secoua la tête et le repoussa doucement, apparemment pas très pressée de l'éloigner d'elle.

\- N-non, je dois terminer de faire à manger, murmura-t-elle doucement en levant ses yeux verts vers le ténébreux samuraï.

\- Tu pourrais faire bien mieux que ça planche à pain, et tout de suite, ajouta Kyo en s'approchant plus près, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux blonds qu'il avait miraculeusement détachés sans qu'elle s'en apperçoive.

\- K-Kyo attends, murmura-t-elle encore. I-il faut vraiment qu'on mange quelque chose.

 _Ils n'avaient pas fait un seul repas depuis ce matin après tout..._

Le samuraï expira par le nez bruyamment et s'éloigna de Yuya avec une irritation non dissimulée. Elle rougit encore plus car elle comprit que Kyo avait aussi peu envie qu'elle de se séparer, même le temps d'un repas.

Kyo s'était assis derrière Yuya qui avait servi deux bols fumants sur les genoux. Elle se rapprocha tout doucement de Kyo en veillant à ce que les bols ne tombent pas et s'appuya contre son torse, sentant la chaleur de son corps musclé s'étendre dans son dos puis sur le reste de son corps.

Elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, embarrassée par sa propre action. Elle sentit un grondement dans la poitrine de Kyo et l'entendit ricaner doucement au-dessus d'elle.

Yuya se mordit la lèvre, attendant un geste de sa part. _N'importe quoi..._

Il prit alors un des bols et se mit à manger avec les doigts, et Yuya cacha sa déception face au manque de réaction de son démon en disant qu'elle avait sortit deux paires de baguettes exprès.

Kyo prit un malin plaisir à lui lécher l'oreille pour la faire taire, ce qui au contraire, la laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons contre le "pervers narcissique et alcoolique".

Elle resta cependant appuyée contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur mais un peu déçue qu'il n'ait rien tenté de plus depuis son retour, à part l'étreinte qu'ils avaient échangé le jour où il était réapparu... et quelques mordillements très agréables de ses oreilles.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence, contents d'être aussi près l'un de l'autre, sans personne pour les déranger.

\- C'est la première fois, murmura-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre le torse de Kyo et en fermant les yeux.

\- Hm ? Fit Kyo qui n'avait apparemment pas compris où elle voulait en venir. De quoi planche à pain ?

\- A-arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! S'exclama Yuya en se retournant vers Kyo, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il ricana et lui agrippa le menton en rapprochant son visage du sien.

\- T'aimes pas ton p'tit surnom ? Fit-il avec un de ses sourires en coin dont il avait le secret.

\- Je ne suis pas une planche à pain, dit Yuya en fronçant les sourcils et en pouffant légèrement les joues.

Kyo ne put s'empêcher d'en croquer une à pleines dents, la faisait hurler d'outrage.

Plus tard, après avoir nettoyé leurs bols et creusé un trou pour conserver la casserole au frais et à l'abri des animaux sauvages durant la nuit, Yuya partit prendre une seconde couverture dans son sac de voyage. Elle se tourna vers Kyo qui s'était déjà allongé sur l'autre et semblait l'attendre, la tête appuyée sur une main et l'autre bras sur la couverture, son précieux sabre posé derrière lui.

Yuya rougit en sentant le regard plus qu'insistant de Kyo sur elle et elle déglutit bruyamment en s'approchant doucement du samuraï. Une lueur qu'elle avait vu briller dans ses yeux augmentant en intensité au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait.

Elle s'agenouilla lentement devant Kyo et il serra le poing, ses muscles se contractant malgré lui d'apréhension.

Yuya le vit et se mordit la lèvre, les joues rouges, ce qui n'arrangea pas les affaires du démon devant faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

A la lumière du feu en train de s'éteindre, elle paraissait rougeoyer de tout son être, ses grands yeux verts reflétant les flammes qui brûlaient plus fort encore dans les yeux de Kyo. Et ses longs cheveux blonds, libres et dévalant ses épaules et son dos dans de magnifique reflets rouges, sa couleur à lui.

Elle était si belle... si...

\- A moi, souffla-t-il soudain.

Yuya émit un petit gémissement, aucun doute n'existait dans son esprit quant à l'origine de cette phrase ni ce qu'elle signifiait et cette révélation déclencha en elle une vague de plaisir qu'elle ne put retenir.

Elle porta les mains à sa bouche, choquée du son qui avait quitté ses lèvres aux paroles qu'avaient prononcées Kyo.

Ce dernier semblait également surpris. A la fois par ses paroles et par la réaction de sa planche à pain. Mais elle comprit qu'il se ressaisissait bien vite lorsqu'un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres, dévoilant deux longues canines pointues qui semblèrent briller dans le noir, les flammes s'éteignant alors sur le démon aux yeux rouges.

La nuit était tombée et Yuya ne pouvait plus rien distinguer, elle ne sentit que les grandes mains chaudes de Kyo la saisir par la taille avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'écraser contre son corps musclé et puissant.

\- Kyo !

Il enroula ses bras autour de Yuya et la serra contre lui.

 _Enfin !_ S'écria intérieurement la jeune femme, son coeur battant d'exitation. Et...

Ce fut absolument tout.

\- E-eh ? Kyo ?

\- J'suis crevé planche à pain, grogna Kyo en tirant la couverture que Yuya avait fait tombé lorsqu'il l'avait agrippée.

Il les recouvrit et serra de nouveau Yuya contre lui avant de fermer les yeux. Yuya fut assailli d'un millier de questions.

 _Pourquoi il ne la touchait pas ?..._

 _Il le faisait tout le temps avant... Alors qu'il était emprisonné dans le corps de Kyoshiro._

 _C'était pourtant lui qui disait qu'il lui montrerait ce qu'était un homme, un vrai, maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son véritable corps._

 _Pourquoi il ne la touchait pas ? Est-ce qu'il n'en avait plus envie ?..._

\- Dors, fit Kyo en posant son menton au sommet de son crâne.

Yuya sentit encore la déception la submerger et elle se blottit contre lui, quelques larmes de tristesse s'échappant de ses yeux, qu'elle ferma à contrecoeur.

Kyo lui, les gardait ouverts, tiraillé entre son désir de la prendre ici et tout de suite, et l'idée qui avait depuis bien longtemps fait son chemin dans son esprit.

En réalité, le démon voulait faire d'elle une femme honnête avant de pouvoir la toucher.

C'était une femme bien sous tout rapport après tout.

 _Et puis, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait gagné le pari qu'Akari avait lancé..._

Il inspira le parfum de ses cheveux et de ses larmes, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Bientôt Yuya, souffla-t-il après qu'elle se soit endormie. Soit patiente...

Mais c'était un conseil qu'il avait lui même beaucoup de mal à suivre...

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

.

.

.


End file.
